Gensokyo Diaries II: Sakuya
by Amoridere
Summary: A diary story from Sakuya and it chronicles what she's been up to before the events of Gensokyo 20XXII
1. Starting Anew

_Entry I: Starting Anew_  
_Here I am, alone, without Patche, Remi, Flan, or Meiling, and in a world that was just a distant memory. I'm all alone, really. Remilia's dead and the others I may never see again. I suppose, for their sake anyway, Diary, that I will live and start anew for them. My heart is heavy but I will move on. I was hired by a nice person who offered me room and board with his family in exchange for work. It's nice, even though my room is small. In starting anew, it seems I have fallen in love with his son._

_Diary, I wonder if he likes me back. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't, but, either way, I've fallen in love. These feelings feel so strange to me and I am having a trouble wrestling with them, day by day. I feel terrified to even come out and say it but, at the same time, I fear my feelings will drive him away. Remilia would have me so embarassed over this but she will have sent me away to be happy. Maybe she is up there somewhere wanting me to persue my goals._

_-十六夜 咲夜_


	2. Heartbroken

_Entry II: Heartbroken_

_Diary, it turns out he did in turn like me back and we pursued our romance. However, I we had the misfortune of consummating our romance. We just couldn't help ourselves and, now, we pay the price. Old Man stated I did nothing wrong and states that if I am guilty then so is his son because we both had part in it but the rest of family, save him and his son, demands that I leave, on the grounds of being a filthy temptress, a whore. I really don't know what to do and I have nowhere else to go. The master told me that, in order to keep me safe, he was to send me to his friend's home and that he had brought train tickets for tomorrow._

_In starting anew, I am not getting a flying start._

_-十六夜 咲夜_


	3. More Heartbreak

Entry III: More heartbreak

_It had been long time since I had seen my beloved and I haven't received any sorts of letters from him. We used to exchange letters but he's stopped sending them. His father would call me and has been doing so for awhile, until he had a heart attack over the phone, leaving me to visit his grave. Sadly, his death and the fact my beloved has contacted me are not my only worries. I had gone to the doctor over the sharp pains and blood gushing down my legs. Unfortunately, I was informed that I was going to have a baby but it died, meaning I had what he called a miscarriage. Starting anew really isn't going so well. I suppose things could be worse, after all, I could be out of a job._

_Tomarrow, I will inform Old Man's friend I will leave and go to a city. Maybe I will have better opportunities there._

_-十六夜 咲夜_


	4. In the Ciity

Entry IV: In the City

_Not too many hire maids and I could only rake in enough to get a small apartment. So far, I eat what my employers give me at their homes and whatever I snag at the homeless kitchen. Still, I have no word on Flan, Patche, and Meiling. I also hear Aya lives in this city but I haven't bothered to contact her and I think she would be much too busy. She's a writer now and works just about full time, so there just isn't any more time for her to have free time. Sometimes, I think about Remilia and, other times, I think about the baby I could have had and whether or not it would be a boy or a girl._

_So far, I have been roaming around but, Diary, like I said, this is not getting off to a flying start._

_-十六夜 咲夜_


	5. I got news

Entry V: I got news

_It has been officially some time and I have been doing nothing but roaming around, out of work and trying to find more but, ah, I have such good news! Diary, I have managed to get a hold of Patchouli's whereabouts. I am so so elated to finally get to see her again and maybe I will see Flandre and Meiling, too. Or, at least, I'll find out what became of them, making that bittersweet news but, at least, I could possibly get some form of closure. I shall being going there, tomarrow, Diary._

_-十六夜 咲夜_


	6. My Faltering Hand

Entry VI: My Faltering Hand

_It has been awhile since the war had happened and Patchouli died. I am close to bald and I have barely any hairs on my head. I do hope the EMS comes soon, I haven't been feeling very well. For the rest of SDM, I must live and I have faith the emergency services will come. Diary, please forgive me but I will have to stop writing for a little while, my hand is faltering. Diary, I am struggling to write on even more but I have much to say, so I'll ignore it. Diary, Yuuka says they won't come but I know they will and everything will be alright and then I'll get well and things can go back to the way they almost were, it'll be a dream come true._

_I'm sorry, Diary, I just cannot write anymore_

_-十六夜 咲夜_


End file.
